In this Phase I SBIR program, the feasibility of a novel electrochemical oxygen and carbon dioxide control system, providing variable, cylinder-free, incubator control will be demonstrated by Giner, Inc. The goal is to achieve controllable oxygen and carbon dioxide concentrations in a commercial cell culture incubator, without the use of gas cylinders. In Phase I, feasibility will be demonstrated by providing gas generation and control to a small incubator with a prototype system. In Phase II, the technology will be sized for a range of incubators, be packaged with integrated electronics and be more full-featured in preparation for commercialization. Giner, Inc.'s commercial product goal is an electrochemical add-on unit to commercial incubators to supply controlled gas atmospheres (oxygen, carbon dioxide, nitrogen, humidity) to those incubators without the use of compressed gas cylinders. Commercial Potential: There would be a substantial market for incubators that have continuously adjustable electrochemically supplied oxygen and carbon dioxide. Giner, Inc.'s commercial product goal (Phase III) is an electrochemical add-on unit to commercial incubators to supply controlled gas atmospheres (O2, CO2, nitrogen, humidity) to those incubators without the use of compressed gas cylinders. This product will be much more flexible (fully variable oxygen and carbon dioxide levels) and convenient (no cylinders) than the current generation of cell culture incubator.